Mr Lincoln, Renowned Teacher
by I-Have-The-High-Ground
Summary: Lincoln, last name unknown as his past. He is a teacher working at Royal Woods School district, teaching multiple subjects. But what if certain Students of a certain family get caught up in his mysterious past? And just so happen to cross some of their own dark past?
1. Chapter 1: A New Teacher

Today is the first day of school, and Mr. Lincoln's first day of work at the Royal Woods Highschool. Mr. Lincoln was a average sized man, age of 28 with well developed muscles making his body type ideal to most men and women, the perfect balance. He had snow white combed hair, with a little but sticking up in the back. His eyes a bright, caring yet intimidating, blue, in front of them were square metal framed glasses resting on his nose bridge. He had a strong and sharp jaw, with a thin frowning mouth which was filled with rows of perfect white teeth. He was wearing a red button up shirt, with a black vest, a black/white spiralled tie, black dress pants, and slip on dress shoes.

It was a warm 6 o'clock morning and Mr. Lincoln was already up and ready, eating a bowl of cereal in his spotless kitchen. He lived in a expensive yet simple home. One bedroom, One Bathroom home. Mr. Lincoln had never been one for love or any of that, self-proclaimed might I add, 'nonsense'. He had no time for such ridiculous things, work is what mattered. After finishing he thoroughly washed his dishes and headed to his room and grabbed a briefcase, coat, and car keys.

After doing so, he headed outside and walked to his blue sedan, a small but comfortable 4-door car. Like his house, it was spotless. He inserted the car keys and started up the ignition. Then he drove off of his paved driveway, onto a long country road. He had bought this house back in July and renovated it by himself, it was located on the outskirts of Royal Woods itself.

He proceeded down the road into town, just quickly enough to avoid the usual daily traffic. He drove up to the Highschool and parked in a reserved staff spot. He took the key out of the ignition before grabbing his suitcase and stepping out of his car, locking it up, and pocketing the key away. He then walked into the school, and went straight to his class, passing students without ever changing pace or direction like a natural force.

He arrived at his class, He was a renowned All-Skill Teacher across the state was asked to work here by the school for multiple subjects. which he just said "Yes" and nothing more. He was known to break even the toughest, most obnoxious students within the semester. But no one knew how, and the students could never explain it in words, well with that or didn't say anything at all. But his ability was undeniable. With Royal Woods district grades dropping, He was their one and only trump card.

He came into a room full of chattering, laughing, and arguing. He slowly walked to his desk, his foot steps echoing on the tile floor echoed which surprisingly caught some students attention. Many thought he was an old geezer but his young face with white hair confused them. He put his briefcase on the desk, opened it up and sat down. The first bell rang, signaling 1st period, English. But much to Mr. Lincoln's expectation, as he studied the wrist watch on his wrist, took exactly 5 minutes 37 seconds to quiet down to silence.

His frown deepened as his eyes hardened. The class sat in the silence confused. But if you listen carefully, you could hear a faint clicking, of someone typing on their phone. Mr. Lincoln stood again, and his voice was clear yet soothing and smooth like honey but with a hint of sternness. "Miss Loud, please put away your phone." A teenage girl with blonde hair in the back was looking down at her phone with a smug smile and was ignorantly typing away.

Mr. Lincoln cleared his throat, no response. He then made his way past rows of desks, and stood in front of the girl's. He looked down on her and slowly kneeled, and then tapped her shoulder. She looked up furiously "What do you w-" She stopped and quietly gasped, in her view was a young man was kneeling in front of her, looking with soft blue watery eyes, and sad pleading yet cute expression "U-um Miss Loud, can I ask you to put your phone away please?" He asked In a small voice. She felt her heart melt as she unconsciously turned off her phone mid-typing. He then gave her a adorable smile. "Thank you very much, I hope we don't have any more moment's like this, it would sadden me." The girl, Lori, just nodded her head with a blush as Mr. Lincoln stood and went back to the front, girls staring in adoration and guys in shock.

He began writing down the lesson and Lori found herself paying attention to every detail. By the end she had done everything he had asked, wrote everything he said, and more, as if in a trance. When it ended she slowly regained her usual composure and was utterly bewildered by this strange change in her. The bell rang and she stood and was about to try and confront him on this but he and his suitcase was gone and there was a different teacher. But the only justification of his presence was the rumors occasionally popping across the school of a new teacher.

Mr. Lincoln was now in a... Fashion Design class? Yes, that's what it was, all the girls were surprised such a cold looking man could do anything of the sort. He was surprisingly agile with his fingers and was well knowledgeable about this line of work. However at one point another blonde headed young lady, with longer hair and wearing a pair of white sunglasses in them, was chatting away with another girl. Lincoln looked at her softly and walked over to them, tapping the blonde's shoulder "Madame Leni, It is quit mean to interrupt my lessons." Leni towards him to say something but stopped. Like Lori, she too was swayed by his appearance and felt compelled to listen.

"Thank you Madame, Now please continue to pay attention so your grades are successful as your skills." He said politely before returning to the lesson, which Leni's mind, body, and heart focused on. By the time the class ended, he seemingly vanished, and Leni's ditzy personality returned as she too wondered why this had happened. The rumors only grew more as Mr. Lincoln passed by wordlessly, Heading to the next class, Band.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Obstacles

_**Hello Padawans,**_

_**It Is I!**_

_**Mr. Ground.**_

_**After uploading my first chapter I got quite the helpful and reminding Critique from a fellow Fanfic Author. So I'll be answering some of his questions**_

_**1\. If you want to view this as a Older Lincoln AU, Go ahead but my plans hold a different future. Which I will not spoil.**_

_**2\. Every Character, besides Lincoln is the same age.**_

_**3\. I'm working on This because; A. I wanted to at least upload a chapter for this plot so i don't forget and to 'test the waters'. B. Because I'm doing some planning on how to continue 'Lincoln Loud, Blood Mage'.**_

_**4\. They are staying the same age, I'm not upping any for romantic value, Lincoln is working at 3 different grade schools teaching multiple subjects so I'm keeping it how it is.**_

_**5\. Of course Lincoln is going have trouble with the more rebellious children of the loud house, sure I rushed a bit but I am no fool. But Thank you very much for the reminder.**_

_**Alright that's it for now, I'll answer anyone elses questions in future chapters.**_

_**With Minor Affection**_

_**Mr. Ground**_

Mr. Lincoln made his way to the band hall, reviewing the student's information on a sheet of paper. His eyes didn't leave the paper as he strutted to class without a doubt of direction. He walked in to find it plenty noisier than the first two. He saw that the source of such sound came from another 'loud sister', Luna Loud, a brunette with a 'colorful' attire. Mr. Lincoln was now seeing a pattern and the problem of the school district. The bell rang and most quieted down, holding their instruments, but Luna seemed too into playing hers. Mr. Lincoln found this quite disappointing.

He took stand at the front of the class and waited for Luna to calm down. after she was done, she could feel the piercing eyes of the new teacher rested on her, they weren't sharp like a glare, but more heavy like a judge deciding his verdict. Luna felt uncomfortable and took her seat. Mr. Lincoln spoke. "Good Morning Class, I am Mr. Lincoln and I-" He was rudely interrupted by Luna mindlessly plucking at the strings of her guitar. He cleared his throat and Luna was snapped out of her daydreams, noticing her messing with the guitar. "Sorry Guv', won't happen again!" She spoke with a fake English accent and chuckled nervously, but his pressuring gaze didn't let up.

"Miss Luna, Bring me your instrument." Luna was perplexed. "Um...do you mean my guitar?" She asked out of confirmation. "Yes Miss Luna, did I stutter?" Luna was not liking this new teacher. "I didn't mean it! I was just dozing off!" Mr. Lincoln merely held out his hands, the students were watching the spectacle. "No! It's mine, and I didn't do anything wrong!" He slowly approached her, hands still waiting for the instrument. "This is the second time you have interrupted class, I see that as a means for punishment." She growled like an animal. "So what?! Like I said, it's mine!"

He was now standing in front of her, reaching out. But she got on the chair and held the Guitar like a weapon. "BACK OFF!" She swung at him but the guitar was immediately caught by his right hand and yanked away with ease, but Luna found herself to be pulled as well. She unexpectedly fell into him, Mr. Lincoln catching her with ease. She was surprised, yet that surprise turned quickly into embarrassment at her realizationshe was now in the firm arms of her teacher, she slowly looked up at him, expecting a glare. But there was none, just eyes filled with inconceivable emotions. He gently released her but kept the guitar. "You may get it back from me this afternoon in the staff parking lot."

She gave grumpy grunt before just sitting back down and crossing her arms, still blushing but not refusing. He seemed contempt with the reaction and went to the from, continuing the lesson. After a good half hour, class ended and Mr. Lincoln mysteriously disappeared and once again flowed with the crowds of students. He then headed towards Theatre now. He did the usual, walk in, stand in front of the class, and wait for silence.

It was actually quiet for this period, which moderately surprised him, but it was not unexpected. He had a easy time until 15 minute's in, he heard giggling. He turned his sights onto a brunette with a ponytail and braces, giggling to herself. Luan Loud, as he indentified. "Luan, Is there something funny about my lesson?" He spoke softly to the giggly gal. She looked up at him smiling. "Hm? Oh sorry! Just thought of this new joke." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Would you mind sharing it?" Her smile grew bigger. "Not at all!" She stood, all eyes on her.

"Are you a popsicle?" He blinked but responded "No." She grinned. "Then why do act like you have a stick up your ass?" Some students gasped or groaned, but luan and few others laughed. Mr. Lincoln looked unamused. He crossed the classroom in no time until he stood before her, looking down at her. She felt a chill run up her back as his eyes locked on hers. She felt a hand on her back as she was pulled close to him gently. He spoke in her ear. "Do you wanna also hear a joke?" She couldn't respond as his warmth flowed into her body. Brushing his free hand against her cheek, asking softly "What do you do with such a naughty girl?" She shuddered as his breath graced her ear. "He leaned in very close, she blushed as he drew close until...

"Lunch Detention." He said clearly before giving Luan's cheek a little pinch, she jumped in a little surprise by it and winced, she was embarrassed and shocked by this. The bell rang and he gathered his things, Luan staring at him flabbergasted, not knowing whether to hate or love him. But he vanished once again. Mr. Lincoln was in his sedan, heading to the middle school. He parked in a reserved space and made his way to the gym.

He used the Teacher Locker Room to change into a more 'sporting' outfit. He now wore a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and sneakers. His arms were a mix of muscles and veins, looking oddly creepy but strong. He headed into the gym once again to find gis class gathered there, a class of rowdy and loud girls who were now gawking at their new teacher. He spoke crystal clear, his voice echoing. "Alright everyone, today I'll be reviewing your stamina and how long you can last so I can get the gist of what y'all can handle. Ready?" The girls roared with agreement as he led them to the track field.

He mainly was just observing how they were doing, how fast they ran, how committed they were, etc. But as he was writing down his observations, he saw another head of messy brown hair in front of him, he lowered his clipboard to meet eyes with a smirking Lynn Jr. Loud. He recognized her as one of the top students of this class so he didn't quite understand why she's bothering him. "Yes Miss Lynn?" He asked softly. "So are you just some old pervert? Seriously, you haven't done anything than just watch us and write notes. That's pretty creepy." Mr. Lincoln, or now Coach Lincoln, lnew this tactic well. It was to fluster the teacher into getting angry, and doing something to get them into trouble.

He just shrugged. "Maybe I am. And I had no realization that the late twenties were considered old, I guess you must know alot hm? Despite this being one of the only few clssses your even passing in." His trick worked, SHE was the flustered one. "S-shut up creep!" He scoffed. "Shame, to be so foul mouthed to someone who genuinely cares about your health and learning." She was growling and grinding her teeth. "Ok then! Prove that your not some creep! Show us your qualified for this class!" This reaction made his eyebrows rise in feign surprise. "Me? Qualified? I'm far from it." She was about to shout at him but he put a hand up. "But if you wish, then I'll show you. Might as well anyway." He handed the clipboard and pen to a awestruck girl, and a stopwatch to Lynn Jr..

He walked onto the field called out to Lynn. "Four laps is nearly a mile, and the average time for this class is 6-8 minutes. Your's was 4." She nodded and had the stopwatch ready. He took position, Going low, fingertips to the ground, left leg stretched back, the right leg bent up to his chest. Lynn took a deep breath as Coach Lincoln did. "GO!!!" She shouted and started the stopwatch. But the second she started it, He was dashing down the track, passing girls who were unaware, squealing in surprise. The second even a toe graced the ground, the other foot was already up and out for another stride. He moved and didn't stop like a machine, but maneuvered like in a split second around the girls who were on the track, even hurdling over a line of them.

Girls were eventually shouting and cheering as he had already completed 3 laps. He crossed the finishing line and skidded to a stop. Without another breath, he turned to a shocked Lynn. who just stopped tye time on the stopwatch. He walked past her, speaking as he passed, not even looking at her. "They didn't hire me cuz I'm qualified. Because I'm not. I'm OVERQUALIFIED." He said sincerely. The stopwatched had stopped at exactly 3:30. He had beat her best. He led them back in as he went to the teacher locker room, put on some deodorant, wipe off sweat, and get changed into his suit. After the bell rung he headed to History.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hints Of A Lost Past

As Mr. Lincoln headed to History, he did feel a small presence pass him he did not see, after focusing he saw a mop of black hair on a girl wearing a black dress, with striped knee socks and sleeves, covering her limbs. She walked into the class and sat at the back. He looked at her and recognized her as Lucy Loud. She wasn't troublesome but she's been known to isolate herself, and be a little moody despite her 'emotionless mask'. Mr. Lincoln spun ideas in his head as he reviewed the lessons he's supposed to go over for the semester on paper. He put the sheet down on his desk and stood. "Good Afternoon, I am Mr. Lincoln and I will be this class period's English teacher." He walked over to each desk, passing out notebook paper, and had them write down their summer events. A student raised their hand and asked what this had to do with history

"Because you are apart of history yourself, and I wish to evaluate your memory, that matters in history in case you didn't know." After that, he noticed Lucy hadn't touched her paper or even gotten out a writing utensil. He walked on over and kneeled by her desk. "Miss Lucy, I see you haven't done anything. I just need you to write down one event over the summer. At least one." She just shrugged and looked away. He gave a small frown before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ok, then TELL me about it instead." She shifted uncomfortable as she spoke with a monotoned voice, seemingly hesitant but slightly comfortable in his presence.. "Well...Our brother died...So I can't think of anything even relevantly decent at the moment..." Her long bangs covered her eyes but he knew they were filled with sadness as she kept looking away, avoiding his unwavering gaze.

"I assume you loved him dearly. No one should go through that. You don't have to do today's assignment, but next time I won't be letting you off. Also, why are you do you seem to be always so... emotionless." He picked the term carefully, looking at her, eyebrow raised. She shrugged. "There's no point in involving myself in such things, the only thing I feel is suffering and darkness." He sighed and leaned towards her ear, whispering soft words, with heavy meaning. "The one's who cast their emotions aside, aren't the ones who are actively suffering, but to avoid it. The people who still go through life smiling even when deep down inside they are hurting, They feel the most suffering."

Mr. Lincoln stood and went around collecting papers, leaving her to stare at him and wonder at the words he spoke, trying to find the depth. After collecting all the papers and the bells rang. This was the end of his day, with no other students to teach because he wasn't going to be assigned to the elementary. Or maybe just not yet, he didn't know. He went to his car and saw he had a couple hours till he had to meet Luna and give back the guitar so he parked on the side of a road and ate a sandwich out of his briefcase. He spent the next few hours on Lucy mentioning the death of her brother.

Should he have asked what had happened? Who it was? He stopped himself, knowing that tye mourning period probably isn't over yet. "Chances are, she'll most likely let it slip." He said to himself. He checked his wrist watch, seeing that it was time he started up his car and drove off to the highschool staff parking lot. He grabbed the guitar from the trunk and waited for Luna. For the first few minutes, he actually tuned the guitar a bit and strummed some of the strings out of boredom and interest. He heard someone clear their throat, so he looked up.

He saw Luna standing there, hands outstretched. He handed it to her. "There, I hope we have no more misunderstandings in the future. You seem like a good student so maybe the future will be better." She nodded "Yes sir. Oh by the way, EVERYONE has been talking about you like crazy!" He scoffed "Just teenagers gossiping. Whatever it is, it isn't my problem." "Well, why ARE you here? you seem local but I've never seen you before." He shrugged and leaned against his sedan. "I came here to help the school district grades go up, and help them gain some reputation as a prestigious school. Of course, that's nearly impossible but they're paying and I'm tye closest thing to a professional they could find."

She just nodded thoughtfully, turns to walk away before Mr. Lincoln remembered something. "Wait! I was talking with your sister Lucy today..." She turned towards him curiously, knowing Lucy doesn't oftenly open up to people, even someone as Charismatic as Mr. Lincoln. "She mentioned a death in the family. I'm sorry for bringing it up but I'm curious about it..." He said sincerely. She gave a deep sigh. "Yeah...Car accident...It was a head on collision...He wouldn't have survived either way the doctor said. He was a middle child and a loving brother." Mr. Lincoln nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you for sharing. Have a goodnight Luna." He said before she walked away solemnly. He got into his car snd drove home.

When he got home, He ate dinner, got a shower and climbed into bed. But couldn't sleep. He layed there in thought. Right before he fell asleep, He asked himself a single question, which bore no response. "Why does my heart ache every time I met one of them..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**_**_

_**I know, Short Chapter. Sorry.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Observations

Throughout the week, Mr. Lincoln was watched and took the notice of many students. Some were in his classes or heard rumors about him. They were surprised and shocked by his snow white hair, his extraordinary features, his formal style, and his complex yet professional personality. Girls gossiped on his odd attitude, confused on how he deals with students. Boys envied his 'bravery' and 'skill' to 'woo' the female students. Other teachers were just downright confused by his sudden popularity among the students.

But the group that was the most effected, was the Loud Family. At their home on Thursday, 4th day of school, they were dining after a long day. They were actually eating in silence surprisingly enough. Rita, the Mother of the home, took notice of this and cleared her throat before speaking. "So how was y'all's day at school?" She asked. The younger ones just shrugged, giving similar responses of: "Fine." But the older ones seemed quiet, just eating and lost in thought.

Rita turned to Leni. "Leni, how was your day?" Leni came back to reality, processing what she said, and smiled. "Great! Mr. Lincoln taught me more on Fashion Design! I had no idea there was so muco!" Their Mother was now perplexed, never hearing of this teacher. The other girls were slightly surprised she had the same teacher as the rest of them, despite it not being all that unexpected. "Mr. Lincoln? Whose that?" Rita asked and Leni piped up again. "He's this new and ,totes, cool teacher! Honestly...He reminds me a little of our Linky..."

The other older sisters looking down, clearly having similar thoughts. "Just because they have a somewhat similar name doesn't make them the same." Declared one of the twins, Lola Loud. She was a young girl who acted like a princess and a total opposite of Lana, her twin. Rita nodded but Lori piqued up on this. "I thought the same but...He has the same hair color but is, like, super young. He even has that little charm to him..." She admitted embarrassingly, The other older sisters agreed. Lisa, the second youngest and a child genius, had been listening with eyes wide.

After Lori had finished speaking, Lisa finished quickly and hopped out of her seat, heading directly upstairs and to her room without a word. The Father, Lynn Sr., was paying attention carefully but confused. But he knew one thing, and voiced it, "No matter how similar he is to our Lincoln, we all know very well that Lincoln is dead and that's it." He said solemnly but bluntly, Now all the sisters, even Rita, had their head down. It was clear some were still mourniny, all in their own way. They all finished their food in morbid silence. The lack of cheerfulness or anything positive was very clear here.

When they finished, they all cleaned their dishes. Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to grab their laptop and search the school district website, hoping to find something on a 'Mr. Lincoln'. All the sisters headed to their rooms and hadn't caused a ruckus all that afternoon. But suddenly, everyone besides the twins heard a knock on their door. They looked outside their rooms to see Lisa in the hall beckoning them to her room. They looked at each other and suspiciously followed her into there. There were papers all over the floor and on any surface besides the ceiling itself.

Lily, the youngest and a infant, was in her crib sleeping surprisingly well. Lisa however looked frantic and worried, which was very unlike her and it concerned most of the sisters. Lisa cleared her throat but spoke quietly. "Ash I have reshearched, I shee you all have a classh with thish 'Mishter Lincoln', correct?" They all nodded while Lisa's face became grim. "I have a shmall favor to ashk of you all. While attending hish daily shesshionsh and obsherve him from the location you are in the room. Take notesh of any shtrange behavior, and watch him closhely. Can you do thish?"

"We CAN, but why?" Lori asked. Lisa scoffed which annoyed Lori a bit. "It ish very important that you do, it will impact many thingsh in thish town and, mosht of all, thish family. I will explain in due time but for now jusht pleashe do thish!" She pleaded tiredly. Lori and the other sisters huddled together discussing it.

"We could, like, take this as a chance to learn more about him."

"But that could, totes, also make us look suspicious..."

"Yeah, maybe if we're not careful. We got this in the bag dudes."

"Or we don't and he finds out."

"Listen! I, for one, know that all of us are curious about this 'Mr. Lincoln' person. I'm sure that he won't know if we're careful."

Slowly, each sister agreed to it and they broke the huddle. "Alright, we'll get it done for you sis." Said Lynn confidently and the other sisters voicing their agreements. Lisa nodded and shooed them from the room as the older sisters planned. She closed the door and went back to reviewing the papers. Infuriated at the lack of certain notes she walked over to her bed and just plopped onto it, sighing stressfully and falling asleep. However, from under her bed a small file rested, covered in dust. The title was labeled "Operation Backup" on its front.

In the morning of Friday, Mr. Lincoln woke up, doing his morning routine of cleaning, washing up, and eating. Afterwards, by seeing the time on his wrist watch, he got himself together and headed out to the highschool. Upon arriving he was greeted by the usual students who favored him most. He scolded them again for being in the staff parking lot and sent the giggling and laughing mob back to class. He huffed, hoping this wouldn't become a daily thing. Mr. Lincoln headed to English, and right as he entered the classed immediately hushed up. He raised an eyebrow and was proud of the progress the student's were making.

The class went by just perfectly, except the small fact he was aware of Lori Loud holding her phone above the desk, acting like she's texting but he heard no 'clicking' that came with her rapid texting. She either found a way to resolve it or is doing something else...When the bell rang he shrugged to himself, he had no time to dwell on the actions of teens, especially since he's seen much weirder. The Fashion Design class was the same, perfect behavior but Leni Loud doing a strange action of constantly drawing in her art journal, which he provided one for everyone.

He was about to take it up, but decided against it. He knew very well Students tend to act strange on a Friday, for it becoming so close to the weekend. The bell rang again, he dismissed the class and headed to Band. As he was striding there, he unexpectedly bumped into a student, which surprised him. Never had he had a problem getting around students, forwarding his action to look down and find Luna Loud picking up her guitar off the floor. She looked up to him and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, Mr. Lincoln. I was a little bit in a hurry." He merely accepted her apology with a nodded and proceeded with her to class, although still bewildered by his misaction.

They entered and took their positions in class. Today he was having them write down lyrics for a song which would match their instrument, whether already existing or their own. Most were having difficulty, but he saw Luna writing consistently. He was glad she was enthused by this activity but she seemed to be constantly looking up at him. He frowned, he started suspecting why the Loud sisters had been action strange thus far. He scoffed to himself, and took it as him making a ridiculous notion. The bell rang again and he grabbed his briefcase.

He was still pondering on the day as he headed to Theatre. He entered and waited on all the students to arrive. Luan Loud was the last to enter and was giving Mr. Lincoln odd stares out of the corner of his eyes. He shrugged and took it as coincidence again. But her staring never ceased and he could tell she was barely paying attention to the assignment. He frowned and as the bell rung he planned on talking with her but she was already gone. He clicked his tongue out of disappointment. But he just grabbed his things and headed to the middle school and to the Gym. He quickly got changed into his sports attire and headed out of the office.

He had them doing basic workouts and then free time as a reward for their hardwork this week. He sat down and was writing on a clipboard, taking count and note of the workout session. Then he jerked his head to the right instantly as a ball whizzed by and ricocheted off the wall. He determined the trajectory of where the ball and found it come from the one and only Lynn Loud who was unsurprisingly smirking. He was now grimacing, he grew tired of the loud sisters act and was at his wit's end. He had dealt with gangs and preppy girls who didn't Know how to keep their mouth shut but now a whole family was his problem. He grumbled and went on with the class.

After it ended he was calming down a bit snd headed to History. Of all the sisters, Lucy Loud was actually doing her assignment and going on normally with her day. When it was over, he headed to his car and drove home. He was muttering to himself as he through his briefcase on the couch and sat by it, thinking hard on today. He couldn't come to any conclusions but he knew they were watching him. He suddenly got a idea. He took out his phone and called the highschool and middle school, asking questions.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**_**_

_**The mispellings in Lisa's speech aren't actually misspellings but my attempt for her lisp. Hope you weren't confused.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Unexpected Visit

**_Heyo Padawans,_**

**_It is I,_**

**_Mr. Ground._**

**_I just wanted to apologise for not uploading in a awhile, I got caught up in some stuff and couldn't just stay and get this done so I've been doing it little by little every now and then._**

**_Hope you enjoy This Chapter_**

**_With Minor Affection,_**

**_Mr. Ground._**

It was a Saturday Morning, The Loud Family was going through their daily routine of rowdiness. Leni was chatting on and on to Lori about new Fashion ideas, But Lori was trying to talk on the phone with her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago. Luna was blaring her music, Lynn was playing sports with their father, Lisa was in her room and loudly working on god-knows-what with Lily, the youngest and a infant, in there. Lana was chasing the animals around, with Lola screaming after her about something. Luan was cracking puns at their mother, who didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. Lucy was in the vents writing poems quietly.

This was all very normal in the Loud House. But suddenly, a "DING DONG" of the doorbell Resounded through the house, loudly and ominously. Rita, finally glad for a reason to separate herself from the comedian of a daughter, got up and proceeded to the door. But when she opened the door, She was met with shining blue half-lidded eyes. It was Mr. Lincoln, in his casual formal attire. He had on a red button up shirt, a striped tie, a black vest, black dress pants, and black slip on shoes. His white hair was combed to perfection as he stared at Rita blankly for a moment.

She stared at him, mistakingly for a old man due to the pale hair, but his young and flawless features stopped her train of thought. And for the briefest of moments, she thought she saw her dead son within his empty yet active eyes. "Mrs. Loud." His smooth voice brought her to attention. "O-Oh I'm very sorry! I was thinking of something. How may I help you?" Mr. Lincoln cleared his throat. "It is quite alright Mrs. Loud. I am here because on the previous week of school I've noticed several of your children, which I have as students, are already behind and being difficult."

Rita wasn't really surprised by their actions, but never had a Teacher directly visited the house to deal with the situation, usually it was over the phone. Mr. Lincoln continued. "So, I have come here to ask for you and your husband's permission to tutor your children that I teach. The location may vary depending on moods or events but the majority will be spent here, in your presence." Rita blinked as she took in the sudden proposition, especially so early in the year.

"Well... I'll have to ask Lynn (Sr.) about it...How about you come in and have a seat while we discuss it." Rita moved to the side allowing Mr. Lincoln to enter as he nodded. "I will gladly do so, thank you." He looked around, taking in the sights and making mental notes before he heard a loud gasp. He turned his gaze upon a know comedian and prankster of the loud family, Luan, Who was sitting on the couch. "Hello Luan. How are you this fine afternoon?" He asked promptly before sitting on the couch as well, resting one leg over the other, and taking out a short journal amd jotting down notes in a instant.

"G-good..." Is all she could mutter out before leaping off the couch and running up the stairs yelling at the loudest she could muster. "SISTER MEETING! NOW!" Mr. Lincoln took notes of the noisy surroundings, followed with ideas and thoughts. Not long after, Rita and Lynn Sr. walk into the living room, sitting by Mr. Lincoln amd beginning their discussions.

However, on the upper level of the house in the room of the Eldest two, Lori and Leni, was all of the sisters gathered and talking in a mild panic, with the exception of the twins and Lily who were confused. Lisa was currently in her room, still reviewing the notes, drawings, and videos that her older sisters obtained in attempt to gather information on their strange teacher. Lori gets their attention back again. "Alright! Calm down everyone! All we have to figure out why he's here, and someone has to let Lisa know! Lucy, Your best at your invisible trick-thing so watch Mr. Lincoln. Luna, Go get Lisa!"

Lucy and Luna nodded and left the room, Leaving the rest of the sisters to discuss and plot in the current dilemma. Luna knocked on Lisa's door, hearing a sigh on the other side not long after, then the door opened up slightly and Lisa peered out at Luna. "What ish it older shibling?" She ssked bluntly. "It's that teacher, Mr. Lincoln, that we told about! He's here in the living room RIGHT NOW!" Lisa's eyes widened by this new information. "Hold on!" She said before retreating into the room. A minute later she came back out and followed Luna to the sister meeting taking plsce currently.

In the Living room, Mr. Lincoln had just explaining what he had xame here for. Lynn Sr. was nodding tge whole time, knowing this man was certainly a professional by the way he spoke formally and never skipped a beat or a slip of a single word. "Alright, Mr. Lincoln. After hearing all of this, I'm a bit perplexed...But after some consideration I have decided that... You may tutor my children." Mr. Lincoln didn't smile but there was slight feeling of pleasantness around him now. "Thank you, you will not regret it. I will be visiting every weekend to tutor them until i feel they are ready to continue alone. You have my word tgst they will be straight A students by the end of this semester."

Lynn Sr. felt slightly hapoy and proud that this man whom he's never actually met is taking up his time to get his children caught up. But there was something disturbing him... The teacher did look like their son by some way. He let the thought pass as he stood up and offered a handshake to the Teacher. "Thank you so much for this." Mr. Lincoln stood up. "Do not thank me yet." He said before gripping and shaking the Parent's hand, but in the brief contact, Lynn Sr. felt something... A jolt almost. A wave of Sadness, Anger, and pain hit him like a wall. He almost lost his balance until Rita stood and caught him. "Honey, are you alright?!" He nodded, holding his head. "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

As Mr. Lincoln was out the door, heading to his vehicle, he turned and looked up at a window. In the window was Lisa Loud, staring down at him. He turned away and got into the car and drive off. Lisa was now scared, scared like she has never been. Before he broke eye contact, she saw it. His eyes shifted from White and blue, to a black and yellow. The eyeballs were pitch black and looked as if they were mechanical, the irises were merely yellow glowing rings. This all happened for a split second but it was long enough for her to realize the situation completely. She ran to her room and reached instinctively under tge bed and pulled out a folder, her eyes wide and full of worry. With a gulp...She opened it.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**___**

**_Heyo Everyone,_**

**_Me Again._**

**_I just wanted to let you know that this Will be on hiatus, while I go back to my other story, 'Lincoln Loud, Blood Mage.' Do not fret, this story will be continued, but just not for awhile. So I suggest go reading the other story I'm working on currently._**

**_Have a Nice Day._**


End file.
